snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Offering of the Right Eye
'''The Offering of the Right Eye '''explains the Nergal powers Minimandy had obtained and passed over to Grim Jr.. A new monster also rises to attack Halloween Town. It also marks the first time Grim Jr. obtains his Nergal powers. Prologue After Minnie is ripped apart by the Pumpkinator she gives her right eye to Grim Jr. who awakens in an alternate Dreamworld and encounters Nergal. The Offering of the Right Eye Grim Jr. asks who the person it who is standing in front of him. He introduces himself as Nergal, which Grim Jr. finds weird since his uncle's name also is Nergal. Nergal then explains that Nergal Junior is his son and that he himself is the Nergal of the Core of the Earth. Grim Jr. thinks that Nergal is going to give him a lecture about him being such a jerk to Minnie and apologizes in advance. Nergal said he does and that he always admired his idolism that he has for Nergal Junior. And that he now is able to get all those awesome super powers. Nergal then explains The Offering of the Right Eye to Grim Jr. and shows him everything Minnei has gone through in her live. That Nergal Jr. is her real father and her studies under Helga and the love that she has for him. Nergal and Junior talk about the Nergal powers he's going to obtain given by his little sister. He also wants to explain the offering of the left eye, but Junior doesn't understand it. Then it's time for Junior to return so Nergal puts the eyeball in Junior's empty skull. Grim Jr. awakens as a Nergaling and Reaper and holds the spirit of Minnie when suddenly the Redeemer floats down from the sky to come and take Minnie with him to Heaven. Junior refuses and wants to battle him but the Redeemer cuts his hand of and leaves. Grim Jr. falls into misery and the Nergal Demon inside of him takes over and merges with the Pumpkinator and become a giant monster. The Pumpkinator then kills Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock and Barrel and heads towards Halloween Town. Grim's Father Instinct When Grim Jr. had transformed into a Nergal Reaper, Grim notices a weird aura coming from Oogie's Manor and feels it is Grim Jr. He hops onto a skelleton horse along with Mandy and rides towards the manor. Underway he gets caught up by Jack and Sally who ask what's wrong when they suddenly see a light-blue pillar of energy out of the manor with Minnie and the Redeemer inside of it going to heaven and know that they are too late. Aftermath Somewhere in the Ghost Zone, Clockwork notices something going wrong in Halloween Town. He grabs the Fenton Thermos and releases Dan Phantom. He explains to him that he is temporary releasing him from the Thermos so he can help him and the others defending Halloween Town from the approuching monster. Category:Event